The Demon Clones of the Lake Guild
by Shiina Kaito
Summary: A random fanfiction of Angel Beats! I made when I was bored.


The Demon Clones from the Guild of the Lake

It's a dark night and Yuri is locking up the Staff Room

Yuri: Holy crap! looks out the window

Shiina is being attacked by hooded figures, is wounded and cringing on the sidewalk near the road, a sword is raised over her head Yuri grabs her M200 sniper rifle and shoots the attackers

Shiina: There was to many… This is so stupid… Bleeding Out

Yuri: Damn it. Let's get you to the infirmary pronto. Helps Shiina up Calls on the comms for Medical assistance

At the infirmary

A group of Battlefront members accompany Shiina, guards watch the door Yuzuru, with his paramedic experience dresses the injuries

Yuzuru: You should be fine for now, but you'll have to stay in the hospital to heal up.

Shiina: This is so stupid…

Hideki: Geez what happened Shiina? Who attacked you?

Shiina: I don't know how… my memory is foggy…

Kaito: You must have had a concussion from the attack.

Shiina: Brother, I have to find the ones responsible for the attack… attempts to get up but falls

Kaito: Woah there, you need to rest, you're not in good shape. Let us deal with it. Helps her up

Shiina: Tsk, this is so stupid… make sure you kill them good, I'm going to sleep…

Yuri: Don't worry. We'll get them. You rest up and get your memory back.

Yuzuru: Sounds like we have an investigation on our hands.

Hideki: This'll be interesting. We should gather the others.

Yuri: Good Idea. You guys go. I'll stay here and watch Shiina.

Kaito: See you later Yuri. We'll get the bad guy for sure.

Yuri: You be careful. Your sister and I need you to come back in one piece.

They kiss goodbye

Kaito: I promise.

Yuri: I'll hold you to that.

He leaves with Yuzuru and Hideki

In the Practice

Shiori: So Shiina-sama got hit by a car? That's so bad!

Miyuki: Actually it was a truck.

Shiori: That's even worse! What are we going to do about this?

Iwasawa: Well: The Battlefront has sent out investigation teams to search the school and grill the local NPCs for information. Their calling this operation, Operation: Sherlock.

Hisako: Hm. There hasn't been an investigation ever, this is a first. We should get involved.

Iwasawa: Actually, we are.

Miyuki: We are? What are we gonna do? Is it like the usual concert distraction drill, because don't even have any new songs and I haven't practiced in a while.

Iwasawa: Nope, it's totally different this time. We're going to join in the investigation. Points to a supply crate

Shiori: What's in there?

Hisako: Guns and explosives. Hisako smiled

Miyuki: Uh… What kind of investigation is this? Her face goes pale

Shiori: A fun one! Picks up a Tommy Gun

Hisako: Hey put that down, it's loaded!

Shiori: accidentily fires the weapon all over the room and out the window into the courtyard near where Yuzuru are standing, the others jump for cover

Yuzuru: HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Kaito: We're not the enemy, don't shoot us! Ducking behind a corner

Shiori: Looks through broken window? Sorry. I usually don't use these… Waves nervously

Hisako: Takes the Uzi from Shiori Okay, who left this loaded and off safety?! Yelling to out to the guys outside

Noda: My bad, I didn't check that one…

The guys all stare angrily at him

Noda: I don't know guns! That's why I use a halberd!

Ayato: Moron. You went through weapons training, you should know how to put a gun on safety and unload a firearm. Even these guys were able to… no offense to Otonashi-kun!

Iwasawa: Annnnnd that's why you don't let Shiori have a machinegun. Picks up a Ruger P38 and hands it to Shiori. Here take this.

Hisako: I think even that might be dangerous for her, have this water gun instead. You wouldn't be helping us anyways… takes the P38 from Shiori and gives her a water gun

Shiori: glares Are you serious?!

Hisako: Look on the bright side. No one will get hurt if you shoot them.

Shiori:

Iwasawa: Hisako that was mean, she made a mistake, you should apologize.

Hisako: I will. Just not right now.

Iwasawa: Make sure you do.

Miyuki: Aww, don't worry Shiori. Just stay by me and I'll keep you alive. And I'd like that pistol please. Hisako hands it over

Hisako: I trust you with this Miyuki so here. Hisako hands over the UZI (with a fresh magazine and two additional ones)

Miyuki: Thanks Hisako!

Shiori: Aw man, she get two weapons and I get a lousy water gun…

Miyuki: (I'll lend you the pistol later, just be careful with it)

Shiori: (Thanks Miyu-chan.)

Iwasawa: Loads and cocks a SPAZ 12 (w thermal/night scope and lazer designator) Are you girls ready to go?

Hisako: Hell yeah! Hisako pulls back the slide on her GC36

Miyuki: Ready if you are! Smirks

Shiori: Me too! Raises the water pistol in the air

Iwasawa: Then "Let's rock and roll"!

Classroom A7

Kanade: Someone tried to kill Shiina?

Yuzuru: Yeah. She's in the infirmary right now with Yuri.

Kanade: How is her condition?

Yuzuru: She's not dead, but she's got a bad concussion, some cuts and broken ribs.

Kanade: I wonder who would have done this.

Yuzuru: Me too, that's why we better find out soon before whoever it was strikes again.

Kanade: Nods Then I'll do a 360 perimeter search of the school with the council to help find the one responsible.

Yuzuru: Thanks Kanade. Good luck with that.

Kanade: You as well Yuzuru. They hug I'll see you later, be careful.

Yuzuru: You know I will.

Courtyard near cafeteria

Hideki: Hey guys have you seen Yui around? I haven't seen her all day.

Fujimaki: Nope sorry.

Noda: Nope.

TK: Nope.

Ayato: I don't know and I wouldn't care.

Matsushita: I was training in the mountains all of today, I wouldn't have seen her.

Takamatsu: I was training with Matsushita today, so don't ask me, I wouldn't know the whereabouts of that little pink haired devil.

Hideki: Hey!

Takamatsu: Sorry, she's just that annoying.

Ayato: Agreed.

Hideki: glares at them

Suddenly they hear a scream

Yui: Help! Running from something

Hideki: Yui!

Yui: She runs up to him and collapses in his arms, she is bruised and cut by some kind of blade Evil clones… She was out of breath

Hideki: What?

He looks up, the guys find a horde of what looked to be Yui, but these clones of Yui all had glowing red eyes and a demonic look to them. They carried axes, swords and hammers etc…

Yui: They freaking showed up from all over the place. Regains her breath, sees Ayato has two pistols Give me a weapon.

Yuzuru: Shit there's a lot of them. Shoot them!

The guys open fire on the clones

Ayato: Hell no.

Hideki: She needs one.

Ayato: I don't listen to you.

Yuzuru: Give her one.

Ayato: Because you said so Otonashi. Hands Yui one of the Pistols

The clones appear out of nowhere and begin to surround them

Matsushita: They're everywhere! Fires an M60 into the crowd

TK: That's what she said!

Noda: Charges at the clones and slices through them What the hell TK?! XD " And wasn't one Yui enough?!"

Yui: Hey that's not nice, and besides they aren't even me! Smashes a clone in the face with the pistol butt

Kaito: Shoots an M1911 with one hand and swings a katana in the other Damn it, Yui were you playing with harmonix or something?!

Yuzuru: Fighting multiple enemies, his Glock is knocked out of his hand, he gets into a brawl with three demon clones, knocked to the ground Oh shi…

Kanade: Flies in, takes two of the demons by the back of the head and smashes them together, Stabs the third with handsonic, she holds out her hand and helps Yuzuru get up

Yuzuru: You're a life saver Kanade. Picks up his Glock and continues the fight

Kanade: Joins the fight "I'm no angel."

TK: Cuz she's an Angel of Destruction! Dual firing and doing awesome stunts

Kanade: True Dat! Slices through the clones

Yuzuru: Looks like you've been teaching her some moves. Kanade imitating TK whilst in combat

TK: She's da bomb!

Yuzuru: She sure is. Spinning Side Kicks a Clone into another and shoots the two

Kaito: Hey look GirlsDeMo is here too. Sees the Girls have arrived and now fighting the clones as well

Iwasawa: Hey Kaito, thought you might need some help, too bad Yuri couldn't be here! Shotgunning

Kaito: I'm glad you're here, we could use the help! pistol runs out of ammo, throws at one of the clones, hits one square in the head knocking it backwards, switches to dual handing the katana

Hisako: Damn, and if one Yui was enough! Shooting and smashing her way through the hordes

Shiori: I need that pistol Miyuki! Is corned, Miyuki shoots the clones and then Miyuki hands her the pistol and two additional clips

Miyuki: Guns down the clones with her UZI There's only 3 clips, use that ammo wisely!

Shiori: nods Got it Miyu! Starts shooting

The hordes begin to falter, the battle ends

Hideki: What the hell was that?

Yui: I have no idea, but they were coming from the Guild.

Yuzuru: Oh no.

Ayato: What's wrong Otonashi?

Fujimaki: Not the Guild again…

Yui: No, no. Not that guild, it's a different one. It's outside the school campus.

Hideki: Outside?

Yui: Yeah it's underwater in the lake.

Hideki: The Lake? I didn't even know a place existed…

Yui: Neither did I, I was just taking a scuba dive and I thought it was just a cool cave to explore.

Fujimaki: Count me out, I can't swim.

Hisako: Wimp. Even with those swim lessons you can't swim. That's a load of bull.

Fujimaki: It's a curse, I just can't swim!

Ayato: I'll hypnotise you to make you know how to swim.

Hisako: Please do, he whines too much.

Fujimaki: Stay away from me you creep!

Ayato: Can someone restrain him please?

Yuzuru: Fujimaki we need you on the frontline, either you let him hypnotise you or swim like you are now.

Fujimaki: Fine… Ayato hypnotises Fujimaki

Hisako: Thanks Ayato.

Ayato: Don't mention it. Tilts cap

Iwasawa: So now we're ready to go.

Fujimaki: We will need…in case of… lists a bunch of scuba equipment How did I know that… that hypnosis was amazingly educational, what did you do?

Ayato: I copied information from Scuba Divers at the school and transferred them to your brain. So now you're the water expert.

Fujimaki: Damn, thanks. I'm actually starting to like you.

Later: At the Lake, it's morning, the sun is beginning to rise

Yui: Here it is.

Miyuki: How deep is the Lake?

Shiori: With these flares Has a backpack full of useful tools Throws flares into the water

Miyuki: That water is deep…

Hideki: So where is the cave entrance exactly?

Yui: It's only halfway down, follow me guys. She dives into the water, Hideki divess in second

Yuzuru: Alright, let's go. Dives in after Hideki

Kanade: Dives

Everyone follows. Miyuki and Shiori are the last ones behind

Miyuki: I hate heights but I hate depths even more!

Shiori: Don't worry Miyuki. I'll be right here with you.

Miyuki: Thanks Shiori. They dive into the water

Underwater Guild

Hideki: I have a bad feeling about this place, first off we can't see. The dark empty caverns surround the Battlefront members. They all have night vision goggles, so they turn them on

Kaito: Same here. It's an ambush waiting to happen.

They begin walking through the cave

Hisako: Along the way she goes up to Shiori Hey Shiori, I'm so sorry for yelling earlier. You really are a big part of the team and I was wrong to talk to you like that.

Shiori: It's ok…

Hisako: It's not. hugs Shiori

Everyone else: Awwwww :3

Hisako: Blushes and turns to the others Will you just get back to the mission! Looks back to Shiori Will you forgive me?

Shiori: Tee hee Hisako-san! I forgive you.

Kaito: Look there's a door. An Iron cast door stood in front of them

Yuzuru: It looks like we may need some C4…

Kanade: I'll deal with this. Everyone please back up about 20 feet. She uses some kind of Handsonic Lazer to blast open the door, all that remained was scraps of metal

Yui: Wow… she's amazing, and scary…

Iwasawa: Yep, she is definently an Angel of Destruction.

Shiori: I'm never underestimating her again…

Yuzuru: That's my Kanade for you. ;)

Kanade: chuckles

Inside was a large factory, it was similar to the first guild but was building other kinds of weapons, it was building clones out of some kind of energy, the workers were like the clones seen before

A battle ensues within

Yui: Sees the leader, a man in lab coat with shades was upstairs watching the fight Up there! It's the leader! I'm going to kill him!

Hideki: shoots through clones in the factory It makes sense, since they are your clones! Go find him and kill him!

Iwasawa: Shio! You and Miyuki go set up charges all over this place, I'm going to help Yui kill the leader.

Miyuki: Yes mam!

Shiori: Sure boss!

Kaito: Hey Masami, mind if I join you? Slices a clone without even looking

Iwasawa: I don't mind.

Yui: Sure, come along!

Hideki: Oi! I'm coming too! If you get to go with your wife and kill a son of bitch, I'm going to go with my wife and kill a son of a bitch!

Yui: Alright more the merrier! Killing bad guys as couples is way more fun! Throws a clone over the railing, lands on a pipe (gets impaled)

Hideki: Nice throw! I'd give that a 10/10

Yui: XD

Kaito: You guys are so brutally hilarious!

Iwasawa: Knocks a clone off its feet Kaito shoots it in the face

Hideki: So are you two!

The four reach the door to the Facility section of the Guild

Kaito: It's locked!

Yui: I have some C4 Shiori gave me earlier.

Hideki: Thank goodness. The door is blown wide open

There is an office, bullpens and then security guard, this time with Assault Rifles and Shotguns

The four take cover

Yui: Damn! I wasn't expecting to be shot at today! I've never been in a firefight!

Iwasawa: Welcome to your first firefight Yui.

Yui: Wait, you've been in one before?!

Hideki: She has?

Kaito: Yeah, both of us and Yuri back in the day got into some hot zoned situations.

Iwasawa: Now isn't the time to talk about the past! We're kind of getting shot at right now!

Yui: She's right!

Battle continues, they get past the first, second and third waves

They reach the last door

It opens

The man in the lab coat awaited them

The four all open fire, killing the man

The death of the man kills all of the clones

The four regroup with the others, leave the cave and once they were at a safe distance they blew the whole place to hell

Kaito and Iwasawa returned to the Infirmary, and told the whole story to Shiina and Yuri

Shiina was in much better condition now and could walk and was not limited to a bed

Everything went back to normal

The End


End file.
